


how ferocious you can be

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Werewolf, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: After Percy is bitten by a werewolf during their Feywild trip, Vex and Percy work on getting him comfortable around her again.





	how ferocious you can be

They had managed to make it out of the Feywild relatively unscathed. No one died, no one was cursed, and no one was in the debt of an all powerful archfey. At least . . . they didn’t  _think_  they were indebted. Artagan had been a little vague. He hadn’t acted like they owed him, anyway.  
  
However, a few weeks after they’d returned, it became apparent that unscathed didn’t mean unchanged.  
  
It had taken adjusting, guesswork from Keyleth, research and debate about another trip to the Feywild (Percy and Keyleth were for it, everyone else was against, so they didn’t), and a lot of trial and error. Percy wound up taking something of a break between searches for vestiges, to cope and try and figure everything out.  
  
Now, though.  _Now_. Now he was used to it, and although they didn’t know everything about his new condition, they knew enough to start making things fun.  
  
“I still don’t know about this,” he said, shifting on his feet. They were in Vex’s room in Whitestone, resting between trips. Percy had refused to share a room at first, worried of what he might do to Vex, but they’d tested it and found he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night with deadly fangs and claws like steel, and that was enough to reassure him for the time being.  
  
Vex, sitting delicately on the bed, pulled the tie from her braid and carefully undid the pleats. “It will be fine, darling,” she assured him. “If anything happens, I can just yell and someone will come running down the hall in a few seconds.”  
  
“If they’re close enough to hear shouting, they’re close enough to hear  _growling_.”   
  
“Didn’t Cassandra tell everyone on staff about your condition?”  
  
Percy hesitated. “Yes. But I think that’s even more reason for them to want to play on the safe side.”  
  
Her braid undone, hair cascading down her back, Vex stood and crossed the room to Percy, cupping his cheeks between her hands. “Sweetheart,” she said, “they know what you are and unless there are sounds of pain to accompany your barking, they’ll probably assume you’re just being rowdy. It’s been long enough that they’ve adjusted.”  
  
Percy’s eyes narrowed and flicked away. “I– I don’t know.”  
  
“You’re the one who insisted we do this in here rather than out in the woods somewhere, just in case we actually do need help.”  
  
He didn’t answer. Vex pursed her lips and dug her nails ever so slightly into his skin. “Percy,” she warned.  
  
“Vex,” he replied indignantly.  
  
Ah, so he was stalling. “Very well,” she sighed, dropping her hands. “If you don’t want to do this, then,” she walked to the door and opened it, gesturing into the hallway, “feel free to retire for the evening.”  
  
It was a difficult bluff, because this  _was_  Vex’s idea. Percy could walk out and they would leave each other alone until he truly sorted out his issues and felt comfortable around her again. Getting him to feel safe enough to be alone in a room with her had been a feat in itself.   
  
She watched him with a careful gaze, waving a hand toward the hallway for emphasis. “Well, darling? A decision would be nice.”  
Percy might not have been able to see well in the low light of her bedroom lamps but Vex could see his blush easily, creeping up his neck and across his face. “I don’t want to leave,” he said with a long exhale. “You know that as well as I do.”  
  
Vex smiled and slammed the door shut hard enough to make Percy wince. “Then stop making excuses. I certainly don’t care if anyone hears us, and I know what to do if I’m hurt. So stop whining,” she walked back to him, grabbing the edges of her shirt and yanking it over her head, “and start  _worshipping_.”  
  
This, at least, was familiar, and the tone of command edged into her voice had Percy humming appreciatively, stepping closer and placing both hands on Vex’s hips. She purred and rested her hands on his shoulders as Percy leaned in, warm breath washing across her cheek. He kissed her, soft and sweet, trailing down her jaw and over her neck. “Good boy,” she cooed, lifting her neck to give him more room, breath hitching. She ran her hands up to tangle in his hair, nails digging in until he moaned against her skin, running down the back of his neck to feel his shoulder blades.  
  
His hands slid down, one cupping her ass and the other sliding toward her core, trying to press into her there. Vex’s hand snapped down and curled around his wrist, pulling it back. “Ah, ah,” she chastised, grinning ferociously when Percy broke from his worship to frown down at her. “You have to  _earn_  that, darling.”  
  
He huffed unhappily but settled his hand back on her hip without a word, ever obedient to her wishes. Vex leaned up, blessing him with a small kiss. “Darling, why don’t you carry me to the bed?”  
  
“Gladly,” he breathed, bending to put one arm behind her legs, the other supporting her back as he hoisted her as easily as one of her blue feathers. Vex giggled with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. He’d always been able to pick her up, built lean and strong from his work with tinkering and forging, but now he did it like she weighed  _nothing_ , muscles strengthened by unnatural magic, flexing under her form as Percy carried her to the bed and placed her on it like one would place an offering on a deity’s altar.  
  
She stretched out, hair spilled underneath her, legs pressing together to feel the friction against her growing heat. She looked up at Percy with hooded eyes, lifting a hand to curl a finger at him. “Finish what you started, dear.”  
  
Percy took a long moment to appreciate the sight of her and settled on the bed, on his knees and shuffling until he hovered over her. “You’re gorgeous, mistress,” he murmured.  
  
“You tell me that every day, dear.”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he followed with, cupping a hand under her ankle, the other working the laces of her boots. “Ravishing. Radiant.” He pulled it off, only tossing it aside because he knew she didn’t care. If she’d asked he would have taken the time to tie the laces at the top and put it in her closet like a good serving boy should. But tonight wasn’t about serving, at least not entirely.  
  
Percy undid the other boot, still dropping compliments like drops of honey. “You could crush me if you so wished, mistress.” He bent down and lifted her leg to kiss her ankle, a light brush of his warm lips. “You are wise and clever, and bless me with your attention and praise.” He set her leg down gently and moved, on hands and knees, to hover over her. “You are exquisite,” he said, kissing her again. “What can I do for you, mistress?”  
  
“Ah, Percy, darling, you spoil me.” She ran her hands down his neck, his back, feeling the ropey muscle and the bumps of scars long healed. “Can you show me the real you, tonight? Show me,” she pressed with her hands, urging him to lower until her lips met his ear, “how  _ferocious_  you can be.” 

Percy  _snarled_ , loud enough to startle her, and before Vex could react he’d put his mouth against her neck and she felt  _fangs_ , long and deep and pushing into her skin. It didn’t break, didn’t bleed, but only barely, pain twinging at the point of contact and sending fire straight below Vex’s belly. She gasped, and moaned as he dug in harder. His hands came back to her and this time they had claws, thick keratin pressing into her hips and belly as they dragged down and he pushed his palm up against her to grind at her through her pants.  
  
He released her throat, licking over the bruised spot, and shifted up to her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth, sucking and licking and biting. His breath washed across her, rustling her hair, and Vex could swear she felt fur against her skin as Percy traced the shell of her ear with his teeth.  
  
Between her legs, his hand left her, grabbing at the ties of her breeches and yanking until they gave, a quick  _snap_  and the waist was suddenly loose around her hips and Percy slipped his hands under the edges, pulling them over her ass and freeing skin for his hands to run over, tickling the base of her belly and scratching her hip bones.  
  
Vex breathed fast, turning to tear her ear from Percy’s attentions and look him in the face. Percy sensed her desire and moved back to meet her gaze, and Vex gasped. His eyes had gone dark, the pupils blown out, and there were indeed traces of fur at the edges of his cheeks, on the bridge of his nose, the tips of his ears. Beneath his soft lips, his bared teeth had transformed; sharp, strong things with two thick canines drawn into points. They could rip out her throat if Percy wanted them to.  
  
Vex’s core pulsed, pleasure throbbing tight inside her.  
  
“Darling, you look beautiful,” she said, because she knew he was insecure about this part of him, wary of becoming even more of a monster than he already thought he was. But it was also what she truly thought, with moonlight coming in from the window on the far wall to highlight the pale white fur on his skin, the way his eyes shone with darkness that was not frightening but familiar, the open pupils that showed he trusted her more than his own soul.  
  
She reached up, curling a hand around his shoulder and pushing until he sat up. She wiggled from her pants and kicked them away, listening to them fall with an unsatisfying flutter to the floor. Thusly freed, she sat up and reached for the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Percy yanked back, a low growl slipping between his lips. He stopped again, and said, in a voice rougher than his usual tone, “I’m not sure– I don’t know what it will look like.”  
  
The deep timbre he’d taken in this form, this half form between what she knew and what she wanted, sent a shiver down Vex’s spine. She took a moment to breathe, and when she recovered she said, “It’ll look like  _you_ , Percy. That’s all I need.”  
  
He bit his lip, the large canines digging in deeper than blunt, useless,  _weak_  human teeth, and he relented, laying his arms at his sides and pushing his chest just slightly toward her.  
  
With a pleased coo, Vex undid the buttons, taking her time. Percy liked this, liked the manual undressing that he could stop at any point. He’d told Vex stories; stories of long nights, naked and strapped on a table, unable to cover himself and exposed more than a mortal body ever should be, and of how it had started with  _her_  ripping his clothes to pieces, taking the last defense he had. This way, this slow and methodical process, let him know that a single word would keep her at bay, keep him protected.  
  
It took ages, but she revealed more of his body, peeling the shirt off and the undershirt beneath. His skin, where there still  _was_ skin, had flushed red with his excitement and anticipation. Around the edges of his pectorals, his sides, the V of his hips, there was more white fur, bursting out from his skin as he let himself let go.   
  
Vex ran a possessive hand down his front, feeling the different between skin and fur. The skin was warm, his blood racing, and the fur was coarse, thick hairs not quite the same as her own, or even Percy’s natural chest hair, which she could still feel sparsely at the center line of his body. The wolf fur was shorter and denser, built for insulation.  
  
“Gorgeous,” she repeated, leaning up and kissing his cheek, stifling a laugh when the hair tickled her own skin. “My wonderful puppy.” She lowered her voice another notch, barely above a whisper. “But we’re not here to play, are we?”  
  
Percy huffed and she thought she heard a low warning growl. “That’s it, dear,” she said, “let the wildness out of you. Your mistress wants to see what you’re made of.”  
  
Something hard as iron grabbed her forearm and her head whirled as she was tossed back down, hands and arms tangled in her hair as it fanned out around her, and she looked up to see Percy with lips drawn back, ears flicked back– and they were proper wolf ears now, triangular and downy soft and flattened in a show of aggression. Vex breathed hard and shoved herself up, enough to snatch one last kiss while his mouth still had the shape for it.  
  
“Well?” she asked, laying back down. Percy’s nostrils flared and he brought his hands up, settling at her side to prop himself as he lowered his mouth to her breasts.  
  
His fangs scrapped against her skin and she could feel that he was losing finesse as his mouth caught a more canine shape, the lips not as dexterous or quick. But his tongue, oh  _that_  had gotten longer and flatter already and she could feel it, swiping broad strokes across her skin, first the breasts and then lower. Percy worked his way down, occasionally stopping to just breathe against her, smelling her. She wondered if she smelled better or worse with enhanced senses, but either way Percy would crave it, he loved her too much not to.  
  
His hands moved back to her waist, not staying long now that he had free reign at last. They slipped to her thighs and in between, urging them to part for him so he could settle in between. She glanced down and could see his pants straining, in more places than one. Morphing bone and flesh pushed the fabric past it’s limit, and Percy’s shoes were bent oddly as wolf feet struggled to find their shape.  
  
Percy licked hot and wet over her mound. Vex’s back arched, hands flying down to tangle in Percy’s hair. “Darling,” she gasped. “Oh, please,” she spread her legs wider, inviting Percy to her center, already wet and open for him. She could feel him breathing against her skin, warm and slow, less like a man and more like a beast.  
  
His hands tightened over her skin and Percy kissed her belly again, barely a kiss and more of a wet press, and Vex felt the fur around his face. She glanced down, seeing something that was not quite Percy, the face morphed into a long snout, his humanity fading away with every second.  
  
He licked her once more and sat up, shuffling off the bed and reaching toward his waist to rip his pants off. He was taller, blocking the window light with his broad shoulders, muscles filled out and covered with thick layers of fur. Behind him a long, fluffy tail swung back and forth. His pants nearly tore and he pulled them off and she barely had time to see his throbbing cock before he climbed back on the bed, pausing suddenly.  
  
Vex opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but was cut off by a  _howl_ , Percy crying out, bent over, his fingers digging into the blankets and body shivering. She could hear snaps and cracks, bones and joints stretching and popping into place, as though shedding his last layer of human protection had freed him. Percy snarled against the mattress, the tone of it shifting even lower.  
  
Vex waited, heart racing. He’d never let her see this before.  
  
When Percy lifted his head, her lover’s face was gone, replaced by a wolf’s head, twice as big, the rest of him proportioned to match. He was  _massive_ , nearly taking up the whole bed by himself. Vex tried to move backwards to give him more space.   
  
Percy’s hand– larger than before, gods, they could wrap entirely around her waist– snapped out, coiling around her leg and dragging her down. Vex yelped as Percy yanked her downward, hands between her legs and keeping her spread, still hot and dripping for him. He lowered his head, sparing a second to look up and meet her gaze.  
  
His eyes were dark and open, nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. Vex looked back for a moment, and quickly realized that he was waiting. Patient, obedient, and hers, even when he was a hulking creature halfway between human and wolf.  
  
She huffed out a laugh, sitting up on one elbow. “Percy,” she cooed. “Didn’t I tell you to show me what you’re made of?” She put a hand between her legs, spreading herself out for him. Percy visibly twitched, though he didn’t stop looking at her. “Go  _wild_ , darling.”  
  
He didn’t need further instruction. Percy’s hands slipped under her ass, hefting her legs over his newly broadened shoulders and bending his head to swipe his long tongue across her folds.  
  
Vex dropped back on the bed, biting her lip as Percy licked her again, working up a pattern. It was much sloppier than eating her out in human form, his face not built the same, not made for finesse or detail. But it stroked over her in long, broad presses, his tongue soft and flat, and the tip of it flicked her clit on every upstroke. Vex hummed and pushed back, trying to get more pressure. Percy seemed to take the hint, readjusting his grip on her and pushing his tongue hard enough to dip inside her core.  
  
“Ah, sweetheart,” she gasped, “that’s lovely, lovely, please keep going.”  
  
A growl rumbled in Percy’s throat. He licked her faster, holding one of her legs up in the crook of his shoulder to free his hand so he could move it between her legs, keeping his tongue over her clit while his finger slipping inside her. He moved it carefully, wary of the claws that could hurt her. He knew Vex well; even without much movement, the feeling of something inside her had Vex clenching, pleasure winding tight towards its crest. “Percy,” she begged. “Percy, I’m so close–!”  
  
Another few strokes on her clit and Vex was coming, back arching and legs clamping around Percy’s head. He licked her through her orgasm and then some, making her quiver and squirm as the pleasure became too much. “Darling, please–” she started but he kept  _going_  and Vex lost the ability to think as she whined and bucked underneath him. Percy refused to let her go, working her until a second orgasm chased down the first and Vex was  _screaming_  at the tight pain twisted up inside it.  
  
Percy gave one final lick to her cunt, removing his thick finger from inside her, and brought his head up, panting, to watch her. Vex breathed hard and blinked, trying to get the world to come back to her. “Oh, that was . . .” She tried to find a more eloquent word, but her brain had been fried beyond recovery. “ _Excellent_ ,” she decided on, wiping sweat slicked hair from the edges of her face. 

Percy nudged his nose against her belly, gently snuffling. Vex watched with a little smile, and then Percy shifted to sit up and she stopped smiling when she saw the hot, red thing throbbing between his thighs.  
  
Like the rest of him, his cock had grown, and he hadn’t exactly been average before. His cock pulsed, slick with precome at the tip, bouncing as Percy moved. He curled his hands around Vex’s hips– he  _could_  reach all the way around– and pulled her hard, settling her ass on his thighs. He licked her again, over her chest, teasing her nipples with tongue and teeth until she sighed out again. She moaned, “Percy . . .”  
  
His cock burned where it rested against her thigh, smearing juices on her. Percy rocked into Vex, caught between the roundness of her thigh and the slick, waiting heat of her cunt, as he ran his tongue over her skin and dragged teasing claws over her hips. It was almost too much, enough to have Vex’s mind reeling. She tightened her legs, trying to urge him closer, to rock into her until his cock was inside her. She needed the heat, the thickness, she wanted to see his careful control shattered as he pushed into her.  
  
One finger moved from her hip and traced Vex’s cunt again, teasing over her clit. Vex tensed and readied herself for round three. Instead, his hand retreated and he grabbed her hips again, flipping her over to her stomach. “P-Percy?” She started to get her legs under her, sitting up, and a large hand pressed between her shoulder blades to keep her down.  
  
It was quickly followed by a large snout pressing against her ear, Percy’s nose cold and wet as it brushed the skin. “Stay down,” he growled.  
  
Vex had a moment to be shocked by the words before she felt Percy’s searing cock pressed behind her, his hands yanking her hips up to meet him. He teased her at first, panting slowly as the cockhead brushed over her folds. She could feel slick– hers or his, she couldn’t tell– dripping down her thighs. She spread herself open for him and got a pleased rumble in response, and Percy’s long fingers digging in deeper, sending harsh ticks up pain through her to contrast her aching need.  
  
Vex arched her back and pressed against him with a whine, surprised by her own desperation. Percy had taken charge in bed plenty of times, had loved being able to not care how terrible he should feel for demanding her body, and Vex loved to be wanted by him. But this was . . . something else. Something  _primal_. There was an urgency in Percy she’d never seen before, in the way he held her down and used her as a warm body to grind against. Her core throbbed and she knew she’d have to start begging soon if he insisted on keeping her hanging by the steel threads of not quite pleasure.  
  
She was about to beg again when he pulled back and his cock slipped between her folds, and Percy thrust inside her.  
  
“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” she hissed, bucking against him as Percy slid inside her. He was thicker, and longer, and gods, Vex wished she’d suggested this sooner. Percy had taken so long to let anyone near him after being bitten in the Feywild and then of  _course_ he wouldn’t let himself shift while they shared a bed, but  _now_ , oh, Vex could get used to this.  
  
Percy bent over and around her, big enough to completely cover her and then some. His soft fur brushed against her back and sides, and his massive canine head loomed over her own. His hot breath washed over her, smelling vaguely of her slick, as his hips pressed deep until he bottomed out.  
  
Vex breathed hard, limbs shaking. “Darling, oh,” she moaned, “that’s so good, such a good boy, doing so well for me.”  
  
A pause, and a low, quiet, “Anything, mistress,” against her ear. Because no matter how wild Vex told him to be or how much she wanted him to dominate her, in his heart of hearts Percy only ever wanted to please her.  
  
And then he promptly fucked Vex into oblivion.  
  
It wasn’t that he used anything new, but simply being fucked, feeling the hard thrust of Percy’s cock inside her, was  _different_  when instead of skin she was met with thick fur, when he was big enough to completely envelop her, when his long tongue flicked against her ear and large teeth scraped the edges. Vex’s cunt pulsed and tightened, trying to keep Percy in, to feel him stretch her, and each time he pulled out she gave a little whine at the loss before he slammed back inside her.  
  
“Sweetheart,” she murmured, knowing he could hear her, she’d felt his cock throb at every little sound she made and thanked whichever deity for his wolf’s hearing. “How does it feel?” Vex panted between her words, catching her breath on every outstroke. “Am I tight enough for you?” She squeezed as she asked, earning a low growl from Percy. “I wonder how it would feel to  _breed_  a bitch like me, to put a precious litter in my belly.”  
  
Percy slowed, hands dragging down where they currently held her by the shoulders. They’d played this game before– it was easy between a noble and a commoner– but not quite this way.  
  
Vex grinned and bit her lip. “With how big you are now,” she continued, pushing against him, working with his rhythm, “I bet you’d reach right into my womb, fill me up until I can’t take it anymore. A big boy like you, you probably have a lot to give.”  
  
Percy hesitated and bent down, opening his long maw to run teeth down Vex’s shoulder, growling low and steady. He picked up his pace again, taking extra time to grind hard into her hole. Vex purred, fingers twisting in the blankets. “That’s it. Give me everything you have, fuck me until I’m  _stuffed_.”  
  
The teeth on her shoulder dug in  _hard_. Vex cried out and she could swear she felt extra slick dripping down her thighs, coating Percy’s cock to ease the way, begging body and soul for his seed.  
  
Percy’s arms wrapped around her waist, teeth latching on her shoulder with more grip, and he lifted her up, still biting her, until Vex was on her knees and Percy could fuck up into her. He grabbed at her breasts with wolfish hands, fur and thick padded skin running down her body. She squirmed, a token protest, while her cunt continued to milk his cock for everything Percy had.  
  
He detached from her shoulder, the skin throbbing with a hard bruise but no blood, and Percy growled, “You’re mine. Every part of you.”  
  
Vex smiled and told him, “Prove it.”  
  
Percy howled and thrust once, twice, and she felt him pouring into her, heat and slick filling her up. She was so full she felt stretched with it, bloating as he claimed her.  
  
And . . . there  _was_  a stretch. An actual stretch, something filling out her inner walls, twinging sharply in unexpected pain. “Ahh,” she cried as Percy pushed her down again, flat on the bed with his body pinning hers. The stretch continued until Vex thought she might break, toes curling as pleasure mixed with the strange new feeling. “Percy,” she gasped, trying to arch against him, but like this he was solid as a rock and refused to move. “P-Percy, is that . . .” Her brow furrowed. “Are you  _knotting_  me?”  
  
Percy huffed, and said, “I believe so.” He sounded the most like himself he had during the entire endeavor, though it was still deeper, rumbling, like a dog instead of a human.  
  
Percy shifted and the knot pulled, hard enough to make Vex hiss and twist against the feeling. “Fuck, shit,” she spat, huffing. She’d thought Percy had filled her with his wolf cock, and she’d been wrong, so wrong, this was what truly being filled was.  
  
And he was  _still_  coming. She could feel the slow build of heat and every pulse as his cock released inside her, determined to fill her until something caught. Percy sighed a little, rocking into her, running his clawed hands down her sides and over her shoulders. The bruise where he’d bitten her flared with fresh pain when he touched it and she hummed at the sweet ache.  
  
There was no clock or way to tell time, and Vex could have been there hours or minutes. It was long enough that Percy’s massive weight had started to crush her and she was about to ask him to move, when he pulled at his cock again. The stretch was still there and Vex cursed as it left her, but it came out, and with it a gush of come. It dripped hot and sticky down her legs. Vex flipped on her back as soon as Percy gave her the room, shuffling up and flopping back against the pillows.  
  
“Holy fucking shit,” she muttered.  
  
Percy put his head down near her stomach and licked across it, smelling her. Vex frowned and watched carefully as he brushed hands down her thighs and licked again, moving toward her center. “What are you–” she started, cut off as he licked straight over her clit. “Percy!”  
  
He started again in earnest, eating her out while she gushed out a mix of come and slick. Percy dug his claws into the meat of her thighs, dragging them down to scratch as he dipped his tongue in her and flicked it on her oversensitive clit. Vex screeched and her legs trembled but Percy didn’t relent until she was shaking with a third orgasm, bucking against his muzzle and begging for mercy.  
  
When she’d finished, he finally moved up beside her and settled down, nearly crowding her out of the bed with how big he was. Vex took a minute to compose herself, the weight on the bed shifting as she brought herself back down to the real world.  
  
By the time she looked at him again, Percy was himself, with normal skin and no wolf head and his tail vanished into nothing. She looked him up and down. “Well then.”  
Percy frowned, reaching out with one hand to brush the hair from her face. “Did you– did you like it?”  
  
“Like it?” Vex laughed and pointed between her legs. “Darling, I haven’t been that thoroughly wrecked in a  _while_.”  
  
Percy laughed with her, though there was a nervous edge to it. “I’m– I’m glad.”  
  
“Oh, and Percy?” Vex rolled over onto her side and hooked her leg around his, not caring about the slick mess that would cover them both by the end of the evening.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Next time we’re  _starting_  with the knot, and we’ll see how many rounds you can go.”  



End file.
